


Horror Movie Night

by SpazzieBunnie



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Gen, nicks kit kats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpazzieBunnie/pseuds/SpazzieBunnie
Summary: The Kit Kats and Portia Savage are all up at night watching a classic horror film. Their parents however notice this and decide that being grounded would never work. What is their plan? What movie is the children watching?Tune in on the feature special:"Horror Movie Night"(The Kit Kat's and Portia Savage belong to msitubeatz. The story came from the ideas from both me and her on how this story would go, mainly her. Give her some love and credit and a follow.)





	Horror Movie Night

The night was cold. The wind was blowing the autumn colored leaves off of the branches of trees. All of the utopia was quiet while the lights brightened up the city. However at the Savanna Central at the home of Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde, five small innocent, well some aren’t, children were watching the flat screen to watch a big event happening. On the couch was four fox kits and one meerkat pup. Andre, Aubrey, Alicia, and Amare were on the couch cushions as Portia, their cousin who was pretty much like their older sister, was on top of the couch both to watch the screen and to be on sentry duty.

Amare held his Nick doll tightly as Andre was eating the third bowl of popcorn while Alicia was being excited while as for Aubrey was relaxing and waiting for the commercial to end. What they were watching late at night were something that they shouldn’t be watching. It was ‘Classic Horror Movie Night. An even that shows every October to show the classic films of the horror genre. Everyone, even Amare despite him hating horror movies, were thrilled as they wanted to be one of the children at school to talk all about how they watch it. The film they was watching was called ‘Attack of The Undead’

The commercials went away as now the movie was starting off from where it went off. The black and white screen shows a couple, a hyena male and a fox female walking down in the dim lighted park as they were holding hands, everyone but Andre and Alicia were being grossed out by the sweetness of love. The couple sat on the bench as they nuzzled on each other as they were wearing cool looking 50’s clothing. 

“Oh James, I love you so much and I will never forget our time on this huge night.” The fox said as she was nuzzling her head on his chest with him smiling and gently pulling her away to hold her hands.

“I’ll never forget you Amy.” The hyena told her to which she had the look of scolding.

“My name is Jennifer.” The vixen sounding mad but other than that the camera shows that a pair of glowing red eyes from the darkness were showing as they were getting closer and closer towards the not paying any attention couple.

“I’ll never forget you and leave you, Jennifer.” With having to finish what he said, a pair of ghoulish like claws and hands grab the hyena and dragged him out of the bench and quickly towards a bush. “BYYYYEEE BARBAAAAAA!” was his last words before the sounds of chewing and groans could only be heard as the vixen looks on in horror. As soon as she turned around she saw standing in front of her, a pale looking cheetah with black eyes with red pupils and a white as snow paled face. She screamed with her hands on her face from seeing what it was, the undead.

The Kit Kats and even the Portia all screamed in sync as they held each other and the pillows tightly from the scare. It lasted for a couple of seconds before the scene was changing to the scene of a mad scientist laughing evilly while he was a lion with a white mane. His cackling laugh echos as he holds a flask of liquid inside of it. 

“It is a major success!” He laughed to himself. “Now the whole land of the United States of Animals will BOW before me! MWUAHAHAHAH!” He looks at the flask with an evil grin. “All thanks to my Undead Toxin. Soon the world will pay for laughing at me! AHAHAHAAHAHAAAAA!!!!” The kits and Portia were booing at the villain of the moving picture and hated how evil he was and how evil he looked.

Unknown to the kits and pup was as they were watching the horror flick, their parents were watching them as in Judy and Nick’s bedroom, The two and Jack and Skye were watching their children watch and be frightened by the film. A film they told them never to watch. 

“You know Jack, the hidden cameras seem too much but I will let it pass for this.” Nick told Jack as the striped eared bunny and his artic fox wife were eating some candy as they watch the kits jump from a jumpscare.

“Well duh, I want to make sure my nieces and nephews and my own daughter will be safe.” Jack sounded and acted like a serious bunny, even though he knew he could always trust the five of them.

“Ah. I remembered I used to watch that all the time.” Skye spoke with a mouthful of sweets. Judy looked over to her with a smile. 

“Yeah. I was pretty much watching them every year when I was a kit.” Judy told Skye as the rabbit and the vixen high fived as their spouses just smirked and letted them have their girls night moment.

“So what we going to do with them?” Nick wondered in his mind as he had to think of something big to make it fair since this means the Kit Kats and even Portia would be getting nightmares. 

“We could ground them, but they would just do it again.” Jack made a fair point as he and Nick sighed as they try to think into their ‘Parent Mode’.

“Oh oh! Why don’t we scare them?” Skye giving off an idea with her response getting some titled heads. “Like we put on makeup to look like the undead and scare them to teach them a lesson so they will never watch horror movies until they are older!” 

Everyone just felt quiet, with Judy and Nick rubbing their chins. The rabbit mom then spoke out “I mean I guess it could work. Just we do it once and then we stop and go ground them.” Even Nick agreed to his wife.

“Ok. I guess it could work.” Jack followed along with his wife’s plan. “Just we need to be careful of Alicia and Portia, those two can pretty much go in attack/defend mode when it comes to being scared.” With what Jack said, the three adults agreed as they start to get up and head into the bathroom that is in Judy and Nick’s room to start with the makeup right away.

 

(1 Hour Later)

 

The movie ended with a cliche ending, with the villain defeated and the hero getting the girl of his dreams. While Andre and Alicia cheered for the romance, the rest cheered for how the whole undead were defeated and vanquished once and for all.

“That was a really great movie!” Andre said as he finished his fifth bowl as he putted it on the table and got off to stretch.

“Yeah. It was really awesome. The zombies looked awesome!” Alicia was pumped up as did Portia who agreed with her.

“We should watch it again. How about it guys?” Portia said with everyone saying ‘yes’, including Amare, which shocked everyone as he nervous chuckled.

“What? It was really good.” Amare said to them as they were pretty shocked he didn’t leave from the very start and now he is saying he would watch it again.

Aubrey letted out a yawn. “Well guys it’s time to sleep.” With that said everyone started to talk about next time they watch another classic horror film as Amare grabs his Nick Doll and starts to walk down the hallway.

 

(Meanwhile)

 

The four adults in the house were getting their faces painted with makeup thanks to Skye and her makeup kit. She never used makeup but wanted to buy it for when Halloween comes. The faces of the four looked dead and not alive. Like a classic look of the undead, even having red eye contacts to seal the deal. It was perfect. Nick was putting on the finishing touches of the makeup on Judy as she looked so undead but yet too beautiful.

“Ok, I’m done.” Nick said as he gave the small brush to Skye who was double checking herself and Jack to make sure they looked good as Judy looked at the mirror. She looked terrifying and she looked good.

“Do I look too scary? Would it actually work?” Judy was mumbling as she was both excited but worried. She never got to do a scare in so many years but she never wanted to do it to her own kids. She had a mind that was set on the plan but a heart filled with love and gold. 

Nick gently grabs his rabbit to have her face him. “Judy, everyone will be ok. I promise that this will be a one time thing and we will never be doing this again. Also you look cute for a dead rabbit.” Nick was a smoothtalker as her worries started to lift away.

“Thanks Nick, I needed that.” The two share a soft romantic like kiss with Skye ‘dawwing’ while Jack just smirks from the cuteness. Suddenly without warning Amare came in with his Nick Doll to look for his parents.

“Mommy, daddy, I was wondering if I-” Amare’s words halted from the mere sight of what he was witnessing. His aunt and uncle looked paled. His mother and father looked the same with having red eyes. He gulped from knowing what they were. “AHHHH! ZOMBIES!” The fox kit quickly ran out of the door to shut it.

“Ok guys, it’s time to make sure our children will not watch a horror movie until they are older.” Jack said as they start to put on their game plan into action as they start to lightly limb and moan like the living dead.

 

(Back to the Kit Kats and Portia)

 

The four were finishing up their popcorn as they start to walk down the hallway as they were going to their rooms. Suddenly the screams of Amare startled them up to see him come out of the room of Nick and Judy’s and shut the door. He was running to them and was out of breath due to fear.

“GUYS GUYS!” He tried to speak but was shaking and looked terrified. “MOM AND DAD! THEY! T-THEY TURNED INTO- OH GOSH THEY-” He would had continued but fear was stopping his words with Alicia going to him and shaking him by his arms.

“SPEAK UP DUDE!” Alicia demanded as suddenly her and the others hear the sound of a door opening wide with them looking behind them. Slowly the heard the loud groaning and saw the four figures coming out of the door frame. Their pale fur, their red eyes, the look of hunger. It was their parents and they were the undead.

The Kit Kats and Portia felt like they were going pale until Portia screamed. “AHHH!!! ZOMBIES! QUICK TO ALICIA AND AUBREY'S ROOM!” Without any second thought they quickly ran into the room with Portia being the last one in to shut the door and hop up to lock it.

Within seconds the loud groaning got closer as the door bangs from their parents trying to get in.

“Oh no oh no OH NO!” Andre was in a panic as he looked over at the door as he had to keep calm.

“Oh daddy! Why did the undead infect you! WHHYYYY!” Amare was holding his Nick Doll with Portia and Alicia looking around for any sort of weapon.

“OH COMMON! Thanks a lot DAD! You just had to get rid of our dolls just because we don’t pick them up after we are done?! You undead lucky son of a gun!” Alicia shouted at the door with Portia looking at her with confusion.

“Well we could use pillows. You and I are skilled pillow fighters.” Portia was serious and picked up a pillow as she tossed one to the fox kit.

“True. Amare can confirm that. Even Andre too, hehe.” The two boys looked at their sister with annoyance as she smirked while Aubrey was thinking to herself. Suddenly, the lazy kit had her ears perk up. 

“Guys. I know how we can save them!” Aubrey shouted to her siblings and Portia as they looked at her. “The mad scientist made a cure for if he himself got infected with the Undead Toxin! We could capture them and take them to a science lab to help them make the cure!”

Everyone just looked at her with stunned eyes. “You actually stayed awake during the movie?” Alicia said with the smart fox kit nodding. 

“I sleep during the commercials, but I never sleep when it’s movie night.” Aubrey smirked at her pain in the butt sister as she continued. “We need to capture them, or at least make them weak so we can tie them up. It’s the only way to safe them.”

“I have to agree. We need to save baba and mama!” Portia pleaded as the other three look at each other then nod.

“Ok. Let's go save daddy and mommy and our aunt and uncle.” Amare said as he grabs a pillow with Andre and Portia getting one as well as they were ready.

 

(Back to the parents)

The four kept groaning with them doing sneaky whispers at each other. “Man this is a lot of fun.” Skye said to her husband as he still kept going on acting like the living dead while nodding. 

“Ok guys, they had enough. Let me unlock the door so we can come in and show ourselves.” Nick said with him acting like a somewhat mature adult as Judy agrees with him. 

“Besides I think they will learn not to mess with horror movies again.” Jack spoke out to his cousin Judy as Nick reached into his pocket and goes to put the key in the keyhole. It was stopped however as the door quickly was unlocked and opened to fast. Before the parents could get a glimpse a pillow was thrown right at Jack’s face to have him back into a wall. Then the loud noises of the kits and Portia were made as they charged in and started to hit at the ‘Undead’ with their pillows.

Judy and Nick where getting attacked by Alicia and Amare as Andre and Portia were handling with Skye as Aubrey went to Jack to try to tangle him and cover him in the long soft blanket. The Nick fell to the ground as he was covering his face from the sheer force of Alicia.

“We love you dad but we need you to stay down! It will be a lot better if you stay down old undead mammal!” She kept going and sticking with the plan as Amare dealt with Judy.

“Just know we love you daddy! We will fix you and mommy and uncle Jack and aunt Skye! I promise!” Amare said out loud to his being hit by pillows father as suddenly his pillow was grabbed by Judy with Skye also grabbing Portia and Andres and lastly Nick taking Alicia’s pillow.

“Guys guys stop the hitting!” Nick told them as the kits and POrtia gasped as if by shock.

“OH MY GOSH THEY CAN SPEAK! THEY ARE MUTATING!” They all shouted minus Aubrey who was still trying to keep Jack wrapped up until she noticed that one of the red eyes of Judy’s was gone. 

“Wait a minute.” Aubrey stared down at Nick as she started to walk towards them.

“AUBREY NO! WE CAN’T LOSE YOU TO THE UNDEAD!” Portia screamed for her to come back with no avail as they watch her go to Judy and stare at her.

“Guys. They ain’t zombies. They are just wearing makeup and having red eye contacts to scare us.” The adults and even Jack, who got out of the blanket , had agreed that she was right. In seconds Amare went to hug his dad tightly and nuzzle up on him. 

“DADDY! Oh I’m so glad you ain’t a dead mammal brought to life to eat us all!” The kit smiled but then gave him a mean stare. “I am very mad however that you tricked us.” Soon his siblings and Portia came in to augre with their parents.

“Baba and mama, why did you do that to us?” Portia seemed broken as now she was giving the sad eyes. The eyes that would make Jack, a tough as nails rabbit, go weak and feel terrible for weeks.

“Ok. We saw you watching the horror movie and we figured if we scared you, then you would never watch a scary film til you were older.” Jack told the children as they just gasped in shock. All except for Amare who cocked his head.

“Scared? We didn’t really get scared that much.” With that being said from Amare, the adults even looked at him as like ‘what did he say?’

“Wait. But you and the others were screaming though.” Nick pointed out with Amare nodding his head.

“Yeah but it wasn’t really scary. It was cheesy but amazing for a 50’s horror flick.” Amare added to which made Judy feel a bit shocked.

“Come to think of it Nick, we pretty much the same reaction when it came to them back at Bunny Burrow. I guess we thought it was scary since our parents said it was.” Judy made pretty good sense with Alicia then speaking.

“Pfft, yeah because you all are old and you stick with old timey stuff. No offense you guys but it’s true.” Alicia stated a rude but true statement as the adults felt hurt but annoyed with Alicia’s rude comment.

They they looked at the children as Skye rubbed the back of her head. “Yeah, we went to far with this it seems. Sorry Portia, and sorry Kit Kats.” Skye told them with everyone starting to apologize to them with the children looking at their loving family as they all rush over and hug them as a way of saying they are forgiven.

There, Judy had an idea. “You know, we could watch them with you every Friday night.” The kits look up at their mom as she smiled. “I mean it would be fun, plus it’s nothing scary like todays horror films. So it be funny and cool. What you say Nick?” She looked over to her fox husband who was showing a hint of glee from the idea of not only spending family time but watching some classics. It does seem he could be old after all.

“Portia, you and your parents can watch it too if you want.” Nick told the excited meerkat who looked up at her parents, with her giving the threat of doing the sad eyes. Jack quickly agreed to it to prevent seeing the sadness. There the adults all wiped the makeup off their face and took out the contacts as they clean their faces off.

“I guess you guys wanna sleep with mommy and me now since we scared you huh?” Nick said to them to which quickly they all started to head down into the bedroom. Either as they were scared or they pretty much want to cause payback, Nick and Judy had the kits sleep for the night in their room.

“Hey, is there enough room in there for me?” Portia asked as Nick and Judy nodded as she quickly went to join with the ones that were pretty much like her young siblings. With there Jack and Skye look at them.

“Got room for two more? I think your kits broke all my bones with those pillows.” Jack said with him doing a nervous laugh for asking like that with Judy giving him an ok as Jack and Skye started to make their way into Nick and Judy's room.

“Never had a full King bed before.” Nick chuckled as he joked with Judy smile and kissing his cheek. 

“Don’t worry, they all don’t have loud snores like Aubrey’s.” Judy reassured with Nick smiling. 

“I don’t care about how loud their snoring is, I just don’t want to hear ugly loud snoring. Aubrey’s is too cute.” The tired parents yawned as they just agreed and started to walk to bed. 

Soon everyone was starting to fall asleep, with Amare on Nick’s chest to hear his heartbeat, Aubrey laying next to Judy curled up in a fluffball, Alicia being behind Judy and holding her as if she was a pillow, and Andre nibbling and sleep chewing on Nick’s spare pillow as he nuzzles his back on the side of his father. While Jack and Skye are nuzzling themselves together with in the middle is Portia who feels the soft warm fur of her amazing parents as she could hear their calming breathing in their sleep to put her to sleep. 

Everything was quiet and peaceful on this now not spooky night.


End file.
